projectzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Portable Mk. II Teleporter
The Portable Mk. II Teleporter '''is a special device that can be found or built in The Zone. The Mk. II Teleporter is a portable teleportation device that can relocate the player to any previously marked spot instantly. Useful for a variety of tasks such as combat (Evading or gaining the upper hand), returning home instantly, or even infiltrating. The Mk. II can be created or found rarely in Laboratories & Military Facilities. This item is a EXTRAORDINAIRE quality item. __TOC__ Function & Purpose The Mk. II Teleporter is a portable teleportation device used to instantly relocate the player character (or NPC) to a previously marked location. This process is instantenous and will be accompanied by a bright flash of purple light, rarely giving the user 'Teleportation Sickness I - III', depending on how many times they have previously used a teleporter. The player can mark a location to teleport to by pressing the Secondary Fire key (Default: Mouse 2), signified by a loud beep and the screen displaying a green checkmark above the console, along with coordinates to where the device will teleport you to. Marked locations will never 'fade-away' and there is no limit to how far the player can teleport. Players can activate the device by pressing the Primary Fire key (Defualt: Mouse 1). After a short cutscene consisting of the player traveling through a purplish-green wormhole, they will appear at the marked location afflicted with Blurry Vision I & Confusion I for 10 seconds, along with the occasional Teleportation sickness. If the marked location is blocked by any large object or NPC the player will either merge with the object or become instantly killed via crushing. Merging only occurs when teleporting into a living organism such as animals, players, or zombies. This will result in a painful mutated state where both entities are combined and cannot control their actions unless implanted with the CDM Neural Override Implant (Giving one entity control over the body, while the other is forced to act as a parasite). Each teleportation consumes 5,000 watts of energy on use, with the device overall consuming 10 watts/per second. Various batteries including the G2, G3, and G4 Quantum Batteries (Ranging from 50,000 - 100,000 watts), Cold Fusion Batteries (600,000 watts), and NCO Antimatter Modules (1,000,000,000 Watts). Batteries must be replaced when fully depleted as the device will turn off and not function if no power is supplied to it. This item can be given the 'Infinite Power' blessing and will no longer need any recharging. Like the Mk. I Teleporter, this teleporter has a small chance to teleport the user to one of three strange locations including the Eye Room, the Dark Room, and the Monitor Room. Each of these locations are alternate dimensions located outside baseline reality. Each location has a 2% chance of being accessed upon teleportation. Once inside, the player can activate the device again to leave. This item will not teleport any forms of energy including fire, electricity, plasma, radiation, etc. This can be a useful tool as teleporting will instantly exstinguish all fires, remove all radiation, and stop any electricity/plasma-related damage. Construction & Modification The Portable Mk. II Teleporter can be crafted at a workbench using a variety of components. This item is assembled modularly, with each componenet fitted onto it piece-by-piece at the bench. Components & tools can be selected from your inventory or surrondings when in the Crafting Menu, accesible by interacting with your workbench (Default: E Key) CRAFTING '''WORKSTATION *Electronics Station OR General Workbench OR Metalworking Station TOOLS *x1 Tool with SOLDERING Quality of 1 *x1 Tool with SCREW DRIVING Quality of 1 *x1 Solder Spool with (20+) Uses *x1 Electrical Pliers COMPONENETS *x1 Mk. II Teleporter Framework (Fitting: None) *x1 Type-Delta Quantum Relocation Module (Fitting: Requires SOLDERING Tool) *x2 OTM-65 Hk-3 Component (Fitting: Requires SCREW DRIVING Tool) *x1 Small Fan (Fitting: Requires SCREW DRIVING Tool) *x5 Advanced Electrical Component (Fitting: Requires SCREW DRIVING Tool) *x6 Isulated Copper Wiring (Fitting: Requires Pliers) SKILLS *Quantum Engineering II *Electronics VI *Metalworking III '--INTELLECT OF 120+ REQUIRED--' Item is assembled modularly and frame must be placed on Workbench first before all other parts (Which can be put in in any order). After each component is inserted a pop-up will appear with the symbol for the tool or tool quality needed to 'Fit' the component in, such as hammering a nail in or turning a bolt. Skills Boosted per Object Crafted: '+35 Quantum Engineering, +25 Electronics, +10 Metalworking '''Intel Gained per Object Crafted: '+10 Macroscopic Teleportation, +25 Quantum Mechanics, +10 Advanced Physics, +15 Quantum States 'EXP Gained per Object Crafted: '+30,000 XP Location & Occurence The Portable Mk. II Teleporter is a EXTRAORDINAIRE item that can be found in a number of unique locations, as well as in some Randomly Generated ones. Depending on the planet's Technology level & Civilization theme these items can vary on how common or outstandingly rare they are. For example, a Low-Tech Unexplored planet will probably not yield ANY teleporters in your travels save from the rare 'Satellite crash' event. (NOTE: If a location is in ruins, there is a high chance the item in question will be damaged or afflicted with a malignant) (NOTE: If a location is occupied, taking any object is considered stealing and may trigger hostile behavior or authority personnel) '''Unique Locations (100% Spawn Chance) - Magnatech Labratories (Rare Location) location can spawn abandoned, in ruins, or overrun. *Up to 3 teleporters can be located. Two are located in the main labratory, either in a crate, locker, or on a desk. A additional third one can be found in a classroom on the 3rd floor. - Gorshnoch Quantum Labratories (Rare Location) location can spawn abandoned, in ruins, overrun, or occupied by Gorshnoch Personnel *Up to 5 teleporters can be located. Two are located in Labratory 'A' in crates. One is located in the Head Researcher's Office (2nd floor). The final two are located in the underground storage room, either in wooden crates or in shipping containers. - Eastern Horizons Research Facility (Rare Location) location can spawn abandoned, in ruins, or overrun. *Up to 3 teleporters can be located. Two are located in the central labratory either in desks or in display cases. A additional item can be located in the warehouse in the back of the facility, in a crate. - USMC Installation #9 (Very Rare Location) location can spawn abandoned, in ruins, or occupied by USMC Personnel. *Up to 2 teleporters can be located. Both are located in the labratory building to the south. Found in either glass display cases or on tables. - ACRE Reclemation Office (Very Rare Location) location can spawn in ruins or occupied by ACRE Personnel. *Up to 2 teleporters can be located. One is located in the front checkpoint in a plastic bin. The second can be located in the storage room inside a metal crate. The 2nd object has a high chance to be afflicted with the 'Infinite Power' blessing. -Odessya Teleportation Labratory (Extremely Rare Location) location can spawn in ruins or overrun. *Up to 10 teleporters can be located. Six are located in the primary labratory in/on desks, in lockers, and in dispaly cases. Two can be found in the classrooms on the 2nd floor. Two more can be found in the warehouse building to the south, located in crates. Random Events that Yield this Item #(100%) TALOS Space Station Crash (Up to 6 can be found) #(100$) Dr. Gestalt Mann Encounter (Can be looted for 1 teleporter, commonly afflicted with 'Infinite Power' blessing) #(99%) TALOS Escape Pod Crash (Up to 2 can be found) #(85%) Time Traveler Manifestation (Can be looted for 1 Teleporter) #(85%) Strange Escape Pod (1 can be found) #(73%) Research Submarine Manifestation (Up to 2 can be found) #(55%) KESTA Station Crash (Up to 3 can be found) #(50%) Dead Time Traveler Manifestation (1 can be found) #(50%) Dr. Shaltz Encounter (Can be looted for 1 teleporter) #(43%) Nazi Research Container (Up to 5 can be found) #(38%) Research Team Zeta Encounter (Up to 2 can be found) #(10%) Red-Grade Wormhole Deposit (1 can be found) (+11 more) (Random Generation Locations) Military Research Installations (90 - 70%), Government Labratories (75 - 50%), Alien Labratories (75%), Commercial Labratories (60 - 50%), Research Space Stations (50%), Enginnering Facilities (30%), NPC Interaction Intelligent NPCs such as Comixeans, Wanderers, Syltheans, Kailors, Wthuluks, and such are capable of using this item. NPCs can obtain them by looting them from corpses, finding them in locations, crafting them themselves, or by buying them. NPCs can also spawn with them if their faction automatically gives them one. NPCs will either use the Mk. II Teleporter to quickly teleport to safety or to return home after travelling a long ways away. They can be seen marking locations known to be safe for them such as their home, civilization, or private shelter. Later on when encountering overpowering hostiles or after being fatigued from travel they will use the device to quickly return home. Certain NPCs will comment on the device when marking a location, taking it out, or after teleporting. Certain NPCs already capable of teleportation will not use this device. Just like the player NPCs can be afflicted with teleportation sickness, teleported to one of three 'Strange' alternate dimensions, and can merge with other organisms blocking their teleport marker. Buying & Selling Price While it is extremely rare to encounter a Mk. II Teleporter in a store due to their great personal value it can occur. Shops/Traders that have this object for sale may make it extremely expensive. This item can also be sold by the player if they own a shop. *[Sell: 360,000$] -Comixean Currency- *[Sell: 200,000$] -Wanderer Currency- *[Sell: 500,000$] -Sylthean Currency- *[Sell: 500$] -Kailor Currency- *[Sell: 1,000,000$] -Wthuluk Currency- *[Sell: 600,000$] -Ferthark Currency- *[Sell: 800,000$] -Gazer Currency- *[Sell: 900$] -Cathalak Currency- NOTE: Time Period Inflation & Resource rarity variables are not counted. Traders may also make their own prices depending on their wants. Category:Item Category:Electronic Device Category:Teleporter Category:Science Fiction Item Category:Quantum Energy Category:One-Handed